The proposed study will focus on widespread job displacement from a single major industry (aerospace) in a single metropolitan community (Hartford, Connecticut), and the private and social costs accompanying it. A comprehensive, integrated approach will link the four objectives of the study: (1) ascertain for a sample of firms in the industry, investment, sales, and employment histories and policies regarding job displacement; (2) ascertain how individual workers respond to job loss, including the factors of mental and physical health; (3) investigate community responses and social costs of job displacement; (4) provide background information concerning employment mobility patterns for workers displaced from the aerospace industry. The integrated nature of the research follows from a plan to study sequentially the firms, workers, and social agencies which are affected by substantial employment reduction. Procedural methods include the use of questionnaires, interview guides, econometric studies, and an analysis of the Social Security LEED file. The study is interdisciplinary in character, incorporating economic and sociological theory and applied methods.